The distancers that we have known until now are fixed, are not able to include the whole of the minimal distances shown in the present-day Traffic Law. This distance of 1.5 meters, is lateral, and is not adjustable when we want to signpost, so the use of the distances present a great inconvenience since they cannot be adapted to the constant changes of the traffic and road surfaces, with the resulting risk to cause impact against another vehicle, pedestrian or static objects, risking the stability of the bicycle and the cyclist's security.
Those functional and utilization deficiencies don't exist in the present invention which is totally innovative for its forms, way of use and effectiveness when we want to safeguard the security of the cyclist who is overtaken by another vehicle. This gadget allows to regulate the distance of security which goes from 0 meters to 1.5 meters, its movable elements refract the light and allow to detect the presence of the cyclist on the road, even during the night, increasing the security.